


Prompt: Neck Kiss

by foxybadger42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, minor setlock spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxybadger42/pseuds/foxybadger42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt given by ask-miss-molly: Neck Kiss</p>
<p>‘If it wasn’t for all these people, I would have undressed you right here, and right now,’ Greg whispered into her ear as they shuffled together on the dancefloor. It was late, but no where near early enough to leave the wedding party. The music was good, the food and drinks exquisite, and the company great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt: Neck Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Story is mine. Greg Lestrade belongs to Sir Conan Doyle. BBC Sherlock and Holly Hooper to the BBC. No profit made. Just for fun.

‘If it wasn’t for all these people, I would have undressed you right here, and right now,’ Greg whispered into her ear as they shuffled together on the dancefloor. It was late, but no where near early enough to leave the wedding party. The music was good, the food and drinks exquisite, and the company great.

‘Greg!’ Molly exclaimed rather flustered at his comment as she pulled back a bit, looking up at him with a rather confused expression. ‘Not here!’ she hissed as she leaned in again, looking around the dancefloor. John and Mary stood at the far end, dancing together and having a private, romantic moment together.

‘I would,’ Greg assured her as he kissed her ear. ‘You look beautiful.’

‘So do you, but I wouldn’t rip the clothes off your body here!’ she finished the sentence in whispers as another couple left the dancefloor and walked past them. Molly followed them with large eyes, afraid that they would have heard her nonetheless. They hadn’t, of course, but Molly was always a bit paranoid and seemed to live with the idea that people could read her thoughts, or sense she was being up to no good.

Even though, in their relationship, it was usually Greg who was the one up to no good and he would sometimes embarrass Molly by whispering something rather suggestive into her ear, causing her eyes to widen, her heartbeat to rise, her cheeks redden and make her stammer uncontrollably. He didn’t do it that often, as he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable in public, but he’d realised he found great pleasure into seeing her flustered like she was right now.

‘Calm down, I’m not going to,’ he chuckled as he pulled his head back to look at her rosy cheeks and how she was biting on her lip. ‘I’ll wait until we get back home,’ he then added softly again as he leaned back in and kissed her again, this time a bit below her earlobe; it was one of the spots where she would go completely weak and would drive her mad. Somewhere, he felt bad for putting her in this position out here on John and Mary’s wedding, but he wanted her to know that she looked lovely, and that he couldn’t want to take her home and see her in that dress for his eyes only.

She closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh through her lips, her knees weak and trembling. He could feel her pulse quicken as her jugular throbbed against his chin and moved his lips down a bit to kiss it as well.

‘I can’t wait — to get home — and take that dress off you,’ he spoke, every pause placing a new kiss on her neck, moving back up to her ear again.

She inhaled sharply and placed her hand on his chest, pushing him back and for a moment, he feared he had gone too far. But she looked at him with large eyes, pupil as wide as possible and she whispered back at him:

‘Let’s go home.’


End file.
